webtoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweet Home
Sweet Home is a featured thriller webtoon created by Youngchan Hwang and Carnby Kim. It features a young boy who moves into his new apartment to find the world has gone full apocalyptic with a strange disease called monsterization. Synopsis After an unexpected family tragedy, a reclusive high school student is forced to leave his home -- only to face something much scarier: a reality where monsters are trying to wipe out humanity. Now he must fight alongside a handful of reluctant heroes to try and save the world before it’s too late. Characters The following information contains SPOILERS. Read it at your own risk. Hyun Cha Status: Alive The main character of the story. He is an isolated, lonely teenager who is forced to move when his family dies in a traffic accident. He is eighteen years old and stopped going to high school due excessive bullying and threats made against his family by a well connected student in his school. He spends his time trolling and tricking on the internet, as well as playing various RPGs. He sold his old house and moved into Green Home apartments (room 1410) because the money left by his deceased family was insufficient for him to survive as an isolated person. He then proceeds to choose October 25th as the to date to commit suicide after watching the last episode of his favorite series Maria From the Sky! After the apocalypse breaks out, he shows early symptoms of monsterization such as nosebleed and fainting. He is left in a coma for days, only to discover the current situation of the world. Throughout the story, he seems to have a hidden obsession with being the hero that involves his past, desire used by his inner monster as a temptation. However, he managed to avoid turning into a monster by discovering its deception. Jisu Status: Alive A twenty year old woman who recently moved into Green Home apartments (room 1510) the same day as Hyun. She is a bass player, and she frequently annoys neighbors with her instrument. When the apocalypse breaks out, she is almost attacked by Wendigo. Then, she helps to keep guard to a fainted Hyun along with Wook. When she gets tired of not knowing what is going on, she goes to check what is happening and encounters Jayhun. She seemed to have been in love with a boy named Haerang. Jayhun Status: Dead A Korean teacher who is also a devout Christian. He lives in room 1506 and is referred by Jisu as gentle and good looking. After the apocalypse, he goes out to help people with his sword. It is later revealed that he cut "Half-cut head"'s head. In episode 63, after trying to save Eun Lee from the monsterized Mr. Kim he's knocked to the ground without anything to defend himself. With his shield destroyed and sword out of reach, he was killed by Mr. Kim. Security Guard (Mr. Kim) Status: Dead Mr. Kim is the Security guard of the apartment complex Hyun Cha lives in. He was seen in the first chapter when Hyun was moving into his apartment and also in a flashback of Jisu's move into the apartment. He is a very friendly man, but also claims that he isn't treated very well by other people; we can assume his desire is respect. He had a nosebleed (ch 1) and disappeared once the apocalypse began, so we can also assume he turned into a monster. He reappears in episode 60 equipped with a weed wacker. He appears human as he is revealed from the elevator doors, however, it's quickly revealed he's been monsterized. His desire is revealed to kill all of the Green Home residents and burn the building. He was killed by Hyun using Tongue's...tongue to suck out Mr. Kim's organs. Despite his actions, Hyun thought Mr. Kim didn't seem like a bad person before his monsterization. Wook Pyeon Status: Alive He is referred to as "Mr. Mobster" by almost everyone in the building. He is fierce-looking and he appears to have a gangster manner. However, he calls himself a "good fella". When the apocalypse broke out, he encountered Hyun who was sacred from some noises, he threatened Hyun. He then checks what caused the sounds only to find a confused Jisu. He commends Jisu watching Hyun while he goes to see what happened. He is part of the Helping Squad. It is later revealed that he was a detective. Eun Lee Status: Alive A young girl, who is Hyuk's little sister. She is quite childlike and even a liar. She is part of the Helping Squad. She secretly smokes daily. She has a crush on Hyun. She seems to have a nice friendship with Wook and was the one who told Hyun about Hyuk's reasons and origins for what he does. She does seem to show fear, as she feared both Tongue and Mr. Kim on those occasions. Hyuk Lee Status: Alive A young boy, who is Eun's big brother. He is carefree but rather smart. He maintained a chat with Hyun through the internet with the nickname of "crewcrew". He is shown to be the Leader of the Helping Squad and tells the others what to do, although not everyone agrees with him. He was a bit careless at first with the monsters but after Mr. Glasses' death, he seemed to be more strategic and planning. Wook confirmed that Hyuk is still scared of the monstrous events going on and Eun said he wasn't very good or social in school despite being smart. Dusik Hahn Status: Alive An intimidating man who looks to be in his 30s or 40s. He is slightly overweight but still muscular, and sits in a wheelchair due to his missing left leg. During Hyun's encounter with "Eyeball", he lent a helping hand by shooting its neck off, saving Hyun. He was also responsible for one of Half-Head's ears being blown off which saved Sook and Yeong's lives as he would've heard them shiver. He seemed to have really cared for Myeong-Ja Lim after some interactions and cried when she became a monster. Now he seems to have more hope. Sook Status: Alive A 9-year-old little girl living with her father and little brother. She was visiting her father at the time of the apocalypse. She seems to be protective for her brother in handling situations like monsters. She seems to be a good listener as she remembers Hyun telling her and Yeong about Half-Head's lack of sight and best to remain quiet. But she also knows that she can die anytime soon as she tells her brother to close her eyes twice when Muscles tried to grab them. Sook/Yeong's father Status: Dead Sook's father was a former military figure, who used to smoke a lot. He was trying to get down to get some more food before being warned by Hyun about Eyes sneaking on him. He freaked out and ended up breaking the rope he was attached to and fell to his death. Surprisingly, no monster took his corpse yet. Yeong Status: Alive A 6-year-old little boy, and Sook's younger brother. They resided in 1210, then in Dusik's apartment at 1408. Soon they moved to the 1st floor. Before the apocalypse, he seemed to be cheeky and playful, currently, he's scared of the chaos going on. Mushroom-Hair Guy: Status: Dead Mushroom-Hair Guy who has no official name was a part of the Helping Squad and followed Hyuk and the others around. He seemed to have a Brock from Pokemon-like appearance and had a mushroom haircut. He mostly just has one-liners and appears for crowd appearance. He was killed by Mr. Kim by being sliced by his weed-wacker. Mr. Glasses Status: Dead Mr. Glasses is a friend of Hyuk Lee who helped check out the first floor. He was then shown that he was killed by Tentacles attempting to save Hyun. His death made Hyuk be more considerate of others' lives. Seok Kim Status: Dead Seok Kim was the abusive husband of Seon Ahn. He was shown to be rude and bossy towards everyone else, and was a hypocrite. He is shown in flashbacks as a heavy and abusive drunk who hurts his wife to cope with his problems. While he was talking to his monster, it's shown that his desire was actually to become a better person. He was killed by Seon by multiple smacks on a wooden plank. Jay Ryu Status: Monsterized/Dead Jay Ryu is a man who was a survivor of the monster apocalypse and apart of the Helping Squad. At first, he didn't seem to do much, but then when Mr. Kim began killing the Helping Squad, he and Hyein Son got into an argument on who should fight Mr. Kim and it resulted with Hyein smashing his head in with a dumbbell. Later, when Hyein tried to kill Seon Ahn, he began to nosebleed and monsterized, ranting about how his dream is ruined. He seemed to be unaware of the fact that he's a monster when Seon called him that so he checked the mirror. Seeing that he's a monster, he began to freak out and was whacked by Seon with a wooden plank. Later he and Seon were sent to a room on the first floor (the same one Hyun and Seok wherein ) and discussed what happens when you fully monsterized. He eventually succumbs to his desire for attention, to be a star, and for people to otherwise see him in the spotlight, turning into a monster with long, gangling limbs and a giant face for a torso. As a monster, he breaks through the ceiling of the room he and Seon are in, and emerges on the third floor, where he confronts Hyun. Hyun, initially resists attacking him, thinking his needs for constant reassurance are relatively harmless. However, when Hyun refuses to persistently acknowledge him, Jay afflicts Hyun with a crushing headache, forcing Hyun to retaliate in self defense. Seon Ahn Status: Deceased Seon Ahn is the abused wife of Seok Kim. She was seen as the first survivors of the Monster Apocalypse. She was shown to be abused being yelled out and insulted. It's soon revealed that her desire is to kill Seok, but she refuses to let the monster take over for her. She began discussing with Hyein about being monsterized, showing Hyein that she became a monster now. She soon encountered Seok in his monster form, getting him to snap out of his senses to the true Seok Kim. After he apologized, Seon smashed his head in multiple times with a wooden plank and began feeling traumatized of what's she's done. Later, we see her sleeping with Hyein attempting to burn her alive with a flaming bottle but Jay Ryu stopped her. Seon then tried to stop Jay before he realized he was a monster and began freaking out, resulting in her knocking him out. Hyein then kicked Seon down and threw the bottle but she caught it. They got into an argument on who's right with Seon calling Hyein out on being a coward. Soon they were caught by the others with Hyein telling them that Seon is a monster now. She began talking to Jay about being monsterized and how you can be with your desire if you do. She was executed by Joon Shin. Hyein Son Status: Alive Hyein Son is a girl with glasses who seems to be somewhat bossy and cowardly. She has a bossy demeanor like Seok Kim but yet she also seems to a coward when it comes to certain things like killing someone. She was the one who convinced Seon Ahn to try to kill Seok. When that failed, they had a talk about it, with Hyein calling her a coward. However, that changed when Seon revealed to her that she was a monster. And with the promise of killing her, Hyein attempted to burn Seon alive before being interrupted by Jay Ryu. After Seon knocked out Jay, Hyein kicked her back and tried to kill her and Jay with the flamed bottle but Seon grabbed it. They got into an argument before Wook, Hyun and a few others entered in with Hyein confessing that Seon has become a monster. Myeong-Ja Lim Status: Monsterized A lady who lost her baby in an accident a year prior to the apocalypse. She is in denial about the loss of her child. Protects Sook and Yeong from 'Muscles' in Ep. 27, and demonstrates a degree of control over her monsterization, similar to Hyun. However, she ultimately succumbs to the infection but managed to beat the monster in its own game by desiring to be her own baby. Seop Ahn: Status: Deceased Seop Ahn is a old man who survived through weapons such as a crossbow and flamed bottles. He claims to be not scared of death, but he isn't suicidal like Hyun was. He is shown to be a bit of a grump and a joker when he first met Hyun and Wook, pretending to be upset that Hyun was a monster. He's shown to care for Yuri wanting to attack Mr. 705 when he grabbed her neck. It's soon shown that his claim about not being scared of death might be false as he shook in fear as Mr. Kim walked towards him with his bloody weed-wacker. Seop tried to distract Mr. Kim with a crossbolt to the shoulder as Hyun charged at him with Tongue's tongue. He seems to dislike people passing away before him and seems a bit annoyed with Hyuk's treatment of the bodies. He helped get the bottles ready for flames and is one of the members to attack the 3 monsters down in the parking lot. He was smashed by the Muscles’ fist after saving Hyun from its charge. Yuri Park: Status: Alive Yuri Park is a young female who appeared to have survived by using actual weapons to fight the monsters. She along with Seop Ahn survived through taking dead corpses' weapons and items. She appears to have asthma with barely any air in her inhaler left. She somehow survived an attack from Mr. 705 and helped Wook's injuries. She stayed behind to take care of Sook and Yeong while Hyun and the others get the elevator working. She headed down after they got rid of Mr. Kim and was assigned as one of the members to attack the 3 monsters in the parking lot. Sangsu: Status: Alive Ji-Eun: Status: Alive Byeong-Il: Status: Alive Rotten Fish Lady: Status: Dead A minor, unnamed character albeit a member of the Helping Squad, she is first notably seen in a flashback giving Mr. Kim a gift, claiming it was sent to her by a relative, and there was too much for her, so she wanted him to have the extras. Heading back to his office, Mr. Kim opens the package, to reveal a box of rotten fish. Later on, after having completed the monsterization process, and accidentally allowed onto the first floor during the elevator fiasco, Mr. Kim targets and kills her first, all while raging about rotten fish. Joon Shin: Status: Alive Joon Shin is the leader of the criminals. He was put in jail by Detective Wook and wishes for revenge(?). Ihyun Jo: Status: Alive Ihyun is the kindest of the criminals, giving inhalers to Yuri, and trying to explain his own wrongdoings. He is the only other known Half monster/ Half Human. He is stronger than Hyun and can control his monsterization at will, having thick, extendable, whiplike projections shoot from his arms. Hoyeon Baek: Status: Alive Hoyeon is apart of the escaped criminals, known as Joon's "Right-hand man". He wields a gun and has a firey temper. Hyunshik Lim: Status: Alive Hyunshik is one of the escaped criminals. He claims to be a former psychologist, and has a way with words. Initially, he tells stories of dubious origin in order to sow discontent amongst the Helping Squad. Later on he is seen as being the criminal member most frequently tasked with dousing monsters in gasoline. Gapsu Seo Status: Alive The fifth members of the escaped criminals. Amongst them, he is known as a man who "does whatever he wants". Monsters "Wendigo"/ Hungry Status: Dead "A... AH... SOM ...THI... TO... E EAT ...?" -"Wendigo". She was the girl next door to Hyun. She wanted to be an actress and we see her talking to her mother about it. It seemed that her current manager had forced her to follow a strict diet, a matter of which she constantly complained about. As a result, her inner monster could have offered her to eat everything she wanted to without getting overweight. She throws itself from the window of the 15th floor. Later in another episode, she still appears lying on the floor despite having been there for days. This could indicate that, if the monsterization is not completed, the infected human can die along with their inner monster. "Half-head" / No Eyes Status: Dead Half-Head's real name is unknown. Its shirt appears to be ripped like half of its chest skin. It's possible that his desire was to kill his boss for mistreating him, In later episodes, it is discovered that the one who cut his face was Jayhun with his sword. He is very sensitive to sound now that his head got cut, and it has the ability to stretch its arms and extend lethal spikes out of them. He seems to be a starting monster for Hyun and the others as he was shown to be still easily beatable thanks to weapons and other monsters like Muscles. He was killed in a fight with Wook and Eun being burned to death. Its human identity is unknown. "Tongue" Status: Dead Tongue is a monster that still wears human clothes. It is taller than a human and it's face looks like it has been stretched vertically. It seems to have a Slenderman-like appearance as well. When it encountered humans, it ripped its throat and grew a long tube-like tongue with the ability to suck human organs shown with a random background character and Mr. Kim. Its real identity is unknown as it was outside the apartment. It's revealed that its tongue was ripped out and was killed and consumed by Muscles. "Eyeball" Status: Alive Its real name is unknown. It still wears human clothes. Several eyes had appeared on its head and its ears, mouth, and nose are gone. Its neck can stretch to stalk other people. At first, it only observed people who lived in the apartments, but when Hyun attacked and hurt it, it evolves and more eyes appear along with a mouth with sharp teeth. It's head is shot off by an adult with a man-made gun. It survived without a head and wandered off without harm. "Muscles" Status: Dead ”Pro..tein...?” - Muscles Its real name is unknown. It originally appeared as a giant, white, muscular man; being greatly larger than a regular human - let alone a bodybuilder, which is what it appears to have originally been. However, after being defeated, it evolves and becomes larger with red skin. it's desire likely is to become stronger at any cost, even to attacking other monsters seen with Half-Head and Tongue. At times, it was seen that it can string together coherent sentences, and remembers pain. It sees Wook brandishing Jayhun’s sword and remembers when that sword was used against it. It is later killed when repeatedly rammed by a bus driven by Ihyun, and then subsequently set ablaze. "Slime" Status: Dead Its real name is unknown. Its desire is presumed to be to stay out of sight in the apocalypse. It is first seen when Hyun comes to rescue the two young kids who were short on food. It has an ability similar to the half head monster, except it can drown its prey on the ground by strangling their head with its slime. Later on, it shown to have the ability to enter into the bodies of the deceased via various openings and reanimating their corpses. It does this with the body of Seon Ahn. It is killed when forced from Seon's body by Ihyun, doused in gasoline by Hyunshik, and finally set ablaze by Hoyeon, despite Hyuk's protests. It is later revealed that Slime was formerly a little boy hiding from his mother when he first began to experience the early symptoms of monsterization. Just before he can inform his mother of his nosebleed, he sees her impaled by Half-head. In fear of being seen, and rightly traumatized by all that he has witnessed, the little boy succumbs to his desire to remain out of sight. "Tentacles" Status: Dead Its real identity is unknown. Its appearance consists of a man wearing a suit with a swarm of tentacles growing out its back. It uses these tentacles to walk. Possible desire is to survive. In episode 49 the tentacles changed to legs that closely resembles the legs of a spider. After getting spooked, It jumps down one of the elevator shafts that was broken. Tentacles reappears from the elevator shaft after hearing the commotion surrounding Joon's shooting of Seon. Ihyun attacks it with his appendages, but is wounded when one of Tentacles defense mechanisms causes his "hands" to melt. Wook holds it off with Jayhun's sword long enough for Ihyun to recover. Ihyun defeats the monsters by smashing it into the walls and stunning it long enough for Hyunshik to douse it in gasoline, and Joon to then ignite it. "Long hand" Status: Dead Long Hand is a monster who was a Father of a child who was most likely killed by a monster, presumably Mr. 705. After he lost his son, he began to monsterize with his desire to hold his son's hand. Hyun and Wook encountered him when it tried to grab them but ended up grabbing Hyun's arm crushing it. Hyun stabbed it with his spear and electrocuted both Long Hand and him. Long Hand ended up collapsing so Wook followed the long arm to reveal that Long Hand is a short man with very long hands. Wook covered him in thinner and burned him to death. "Mr. 705" Status: Dead Real Identity is unknown, its appearance is an extremely muscular three-eyed monster. Its desire is confirmed to be extremely fast, as he was jealous of his friend, who he murdered while he was human. He has also lost the ability to smell through monsterization due to his desire of not wanting to smell his friend's corpse. There's a possibility that he was the monster who took Long Hand's child. It appears to be sadistic as it enjoys strangling Yuri, with Wook noting this. It tried to kill Hyun but failed as Hyun managed to outsmart him with a thin rope with thinner to knock it out. He was then burned to death. "Upside-down Face" Status: Dead Upside-down Face is a monster who roamed the parking lot. Its face seems to be turned upside down while his body looks like a mutant-like state. It was first discovered when they checked the cameras for the parking lot. When the crew decided to burn the 3 monsters, Upside-Down Face decided to fight back by shooting hit arm out similar to Half-Head. However, Hyun blocked it with Jayhun's shield as Wook kicked it down for it to burn and die faster. "Eye-Sludge" Status: Dead It's unknown exactly what it is, but the identity of this monster is unknown. It appears to be some sagging monster with latching arms and actual feet with several eyes. It's desire is unknown. It's unknown if it can attack as it just stayed and died unlike Upside-Down Face who actually fought back. "Crawler-Slug" Status: Dead Crawler Slug is a monster who's identity is unknown. It's desire is also unknown possibly "coming out of their shell" being taken too literally. It was in the parking lot along with Upside-Down Face and Eye-Sludge. Unlike the other two monsters, it slept on the roof leaving its shell behind. Jisu attacked the shell realizing it was empty once it broke. It tried to attack her but Dusik luckily warned her before it got the chance, but it managed to leave a mark on her. After that, Hyuk and the others attacked it, easily killing it. Episodes Other Related * Bastard - Same Creators Navigation Category:Webtoon Category:Featured Webtoons Category:Drama Category:Thriller Category:Active Webtoons Category:Horror Category:Updates Monday